Music Leads To Love
by sillygirl2
Summary: Ashley owns her own music bussiness and Spencer is and Amazing undiscovered artist will sparks fly between manager and artist? Guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Ashley's LIfe

Hand clapping

Hip shaking

Heartbreaking

There's no faking

What you feel when you're riding home, yeah

Music in my soul

I can hear it everyday and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music got controll

And I'm never letting go no, no

I just want to play my music

I was just sitting here listening to the jonas brothers new song when suddenly my door flies open and my mom brust in and starts dancing.

"MOM", I yelled, because what teenager wouldn't when they see there mom "trying" to dance. Did you get the emphsis on trying.

"Honey what are you yelling about now come up here and teach me some new moves", and with that she grabs my hand and pulls me off the bed and towards here and starts dancing again.

After a couple seconds of wacthing my mom dance around I think 'what the heck' and start dancing too.Me and my mom christine are very close, because she's the one that gave birth to me, but my other mom samantha and I are very close too just not as close as christine.Yes its true I have two moms, two very cool moms , so if you're against it ,fuck you!

When the song ens when stop dancing and start laughing. After the laughter dies down I ask "Hey mom where's samantha?

"She's in her studio working on a new song she sent me up here to get you so you could hear it".

"Ok cool I got some lyrics I want her to read anyway".

I walk over to my desk grab my lyric book and head to Samantha's studio.You see, me and Samantha love music and we both write lyrics. Samnatha taught me how to play gitaur and the drums, she also help me find the wonderful singing voice i have now and I'm very thankful of that. Also it's cool, because when we bought this masion Samantha had put two music studios in here, one for me and one for her. She is so cool she's actcually the first one I told that I liked girls and then I told my mom christine and now were one big happy lesibean family weird huh?

I open the door to Samantha' studio and there she is in her leather chair with headphones on bobbing her head up and down to the beat.She also has her eyes close so I decide to have a little fun. I walk over to her "keybord" as she like to call it and see the headphone volume is on 30 so I pump it up to 100.

"AHHHHHHH", Samantha shrieks as she falls out of her chair holding her hands to both of her ears.I start laughing amd that's when she finally notices me in the room.

"Are you trying to make me go death ", she shouts.

"Sorry I was just having a little fun",I say still laughing a little.

"We'll see who's laughing when I come into your studio and blow your eardrums out".

"So what song did you want me to listen to".

"Oh right, well this one is actcually not preformed by me".

"Who's it preformed by"?

"Remember me and your mom's friend Paula?

"Yeah she can sing"?

"No, but her daughter can and she is amazing she writes her own lyrics too".

"Really well let's listen to it.

Samantha goes over to her stero player and hits play and the song starts.

Oh

Oh

Oh

No matter what you say about love

I keep comin' back for more

Keep my hand in the fire, sooner or later, I get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life

I learn every time i bleed

The truth is a stranger, the soul is in danger

I gotta let my spirit be free to admitt that I wrong and then change my mind

Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realise nothin's broken

No need to worry about everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

don't look back got a new direction

i loved you once , needed protection

your still apart of everything i do

you're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo

I'll always have you

Samantha stops the song and says to me

"That's only the begining, I really want to sign her ash, but not without your permission first".

You see we both own a music business DavisChics Inc. and me and samantha are both co presidents so if one of us wants to sign a new artist or band we can't do it without the others permission.

"Just one thing what's this amazing singers name", I asked.

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin".

Ok guys what do u think? I wanted to do something different and I think this is it . Please reveiw and read if you havn't already Ok love ya.

(Songs )"Play my music", by Jonas Brother's + "Tatto" by Jordan Sparks


	2. Amazing

Ok so now me and Samntha are currently driving over to the Carlin's house to meet miss Spencer Carlin. Samantha is still ranting on about how amazing she is and it's really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ok will you please shut up Ill see what she can do when I meet her ok so stop ranting please",I say with annoyance.

"Ok sorry, I just wanted to give you a heads up geeze your worst than your mom".

I lean over and punch her on the arm.

"OUCH bicth that fucking really hurt", she says rubbing her arm.

"Well if your weren't such a big pussy it wouldn't have".

You see this is another reason why me and Samantha are so close we can call each other names and never mean it, it's just fun for us. Finally we pull into the Carlin's drive way and we get out of the car.

"So are you ready", samantha says we a goofy smile.

"Yeah and stop smiling like a retard".

"Oh shut up party pooper".

we walk up to the door and Samantha rings the bell. About a minute later a middle aged blonde women comes to the door it's mrs.Carlin.

"Samantha and Ashley I'm so glad you're here come on it dinner's almost finish".

We step into the house and head to the living room.While Samantha and Paula are talking about spencer's talents I look at all the family pictures in the walk way. A lot of them are of a cute little blond girl who is probably Spencer when she was younger and some are of the whole family Arthur, paula, Spencer, a blond boy who is I think her brother and a black boy who I don't know, oh well. I walk into the living room and sit sown next to Paula and Samantha on the couch.

"So where is Spencer if you don't mind me asking", i ask Paula.

"Oh don't be silly of course I don't mind she in her room I'll get her for you".

Paula the gets up walks to the end of the stairwell and shouts " Spencer Samantha and Ashley are here the people who own the music company they want to meet you".

And then she comes back to the couch and sits down and say

"She'll be dowm in a minute". and sure enough we here footsteps coming down the stairs and walking towards the living room.

What I saw next took my breath away,because I don't ever think I've seen a more beautiful girl.She comes in and Paula introduces us to her.

" Spencer this is samnatha and that's ashley they own Davischics Inc."

"Hi I'm spencer nice to meet you "she says and waves at us.

" Dinner's Ready", arthur yells from the kitchen.

We all go into the kitchen and me and Samantha greet Mr.C and sit down for dinner.

"Ok so today I thought we have an have pasta all kinds of pasta we have spagettie, stuffes clams and lagsaunge take your pick", mr. C says with a big smile on his face. I take a portain of everything, because I heard Mr. C is a great cook and I wouldn't want to miss out on great food.I dig in and start to eat and YUM ! this taste amazing.

So after a couple of mintues of eating I ask "So spencer have you ever sung in public", I ask.

"Only at school like at talent shows and stuff".

"Oh really what school do you go to"?

"King High".

"Oh ok so how old are you".

"17".

" Ok that's cool me too".

"So Spencer I'm going to ask you one question and I want you to answer it truthfully ok".

"Ok"  
"Do you want to a real life music artist".

"Yes Yes of course I do".

"Well we have to go we'll mail you your contract and you and your parents have a look at it and if you want it fax it back to us signed ok here's our fax number".

And I hand her a bissuness card as I do my skin brushes hers and I feel this tingely feeling run througout my body. I pull my hand back and look over at Samantha and she is still stuffing her face.

"Samantha come on stop eating so we can go".

"Oh ok", she say with ine final bite and wipe her mouth and stands up.

"Well it was great seeing ya'll againg hope with have another lovly visit like this one", Samntha say with a smile.

"And it was great meeting you Spencer ", I say.

And with that we start walking to the door, but Spencer stops us and ask "hey who's car is that Samntha's or your's". I smile and say ,"That's samantha's porsche mines at home with our other cars",And with that we finally leave.

"Ashley did you really have to show off like that", samantha asks.

I laugh and say" I was just having a little fun".

Then we hop into the car and we pull out of the drive way and start to head home.

"So ashley is Spencer amazin are what", Samantha says with a goofy smile on her face.

I smile at her and punch her on her arm again."Damnit that one hurt". and I just laugh.


End file.
